La Regina Contro L'esercito (third Installment to La regina Promesso)
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: With Graduation right around the corner Bella is getting ready to get married to Caius and start her new life as queen, but trouble arises. Victoria is back and she is out for blood. With a newborn army trailing her and her father becoming suspicious how will she prepare to move to Italy only months after graduating. Also what happens when someone else confesses their love for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM. I'm back and coming at you with the third installment! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Reality

The halls of Forks High School were plastered with yellow and blue flyers all saying one thing: GRADUATION. I walked slowly as everyone was talking about college and moving out and starting their lives. I knew I couldn't wait for the day when I could leave all this and begin my new life, in more ways than one, but I was not excited about the goodbye. Charlie had just got me back and now I was going to leave forever, who knows if I will ever see him again. My phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling it out I noticed I had a text from Jasper. It read: **Stop worrying so much, I am going to get a headache Swan. **Rolling my eyes I stepped through the doors of the cafeteria and made my way to my usual table. As I sat down I gave Jaz an annoyed look. "You are such a drama queen." He glared at me, causing the whole table to laugh.

"It's true, you know." He mumbled. I patted his blonde curls.

"What ever you say blondie." I sat down next to Edward who was texting like a mad man, I quickly snatched the phone out of his pale hands.

"Hey!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, she has a job to do. If you keep bothering her like this I will be forced to intervene. The poor girl has duties to attend to."

"She's on break." He argued and reached for his phone. Sighing I gave it back.

"Chelsea must really love you." He smiled brightly and then kissed my cheek. I wiped my cheek with a disgusted look. "You're a strange one." He just kept smiling.

"Have you heard from Italy?" Alice asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I spoke to Caius last night. Everyone is well, the Romanians haven't tried to attack the castle so that's good, but they are still being cautious. I don't blame them of course. As of now I am just counting down my months." I said with a smile.

"So when _is _the wedding?" Rosalie asked.

"Not sure, I don't even have a ring yet; he only made me promise to become a queen. I haven't actually been proposed to yet." I smiled at the memory of the night he asked me to become his queen.

"It should be soon, though, right?" Rose said.

"Yes, Aro said that I was to be changed before my birthday so I am guessing the wedding will be in July or so. I wanted to be human when I was married. So I could enjoy my day without trying to adjust to being a vampire." They all nodded in understanding.

"I just can't wait, only two months until we are finally done with high school for a while!" Emmett said with a sigh of relief. Wait…two months?

"Two months? Already? I didn't…I mean I wasn't sure…wow." My head swam as I tried to wrap my head around everything. I had so much to do in such little time.

"Bella!" Jasper groaned, I looked over at him. His face was contorted and he was breathing hard.

"Sorry, if you'll excuse me." I got up from the table and headed outside, to clear my head. I decided to call home. I pulled out my phone and settled underneath a big shady tree. I called the study phone, hoping he would be there. Caius picked up on the second ring.

"Ciao?"

"Hello to you too." I said trying to sound seductive.

"Isabella, how are you my love?" I smiled at his words.

"I'm okay, just wanted to talk to you." He laughed at my words. I could hear the creaking of the wood of the desk from the other end.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh, huh."

"You forget that I can read you like a book, my love. Now what is it? What's wrong?" He knew me too well.

"I just didn't realize how close June was…"

"Ah, you're having doubts." He said quietly.

"What!? No! I told you in Italy that I choose you and only you. I can't wait to be your wife. It's just I don't know how I am going to say goodbye to my father." I said silent tears forming behind my eyes. "I don't want him to think I abandoned him…" My voice broke on the last word.

"No, no, please my love, do not cry. Everything will be alright I swear. He could never think that, he loves you, probably even more than I do and that's saying something." I smiled at his words as I wiped away my tears.

"I love you." I spoke softly.

"I love you as well. As much as I hate to cut this conversation short, I am needed in the throne room."

"Okay, tell everyone I love them, talk to you soon?"

"Yes, I will. I will talk to you tomorrow my love. _Ti amo._" He spoke very slow. It made my heart flutter.

"_Ti amo, anche._" I spoke slow as well, a soft moan came from the other line.

"My darling you know how I feel when you speak _Italiano_…"

"Yes, I do. Now go before your brothers drag you to the throne room by your hair." He groaned, but agreed nonetheless.

"Ciao darling."

"Bye." Then the line cut. I hated the fact that I was here. Ever since I visited Italy the bond between us had been even stronger, it's as if I can constantly feel his emotions. I got up as the bell rang and headed to Biology. Edward was already there, no phone in sight, for once. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"She had to attend an execution." He mumbled. I feel as if he was more upset that his girlfriend had to go rather than the reason she did. I rubbed his back in a soothing way. He has it bad.

"Don't worry, mine did too." This made him smile. I love that he has been smiling even more lately, I liked happy Edward, not brooding Edward. Just then Mike came up to our desk.

"Hey Bella," He turned to Edward. "Cullen." Edward glared at him.

"Newton." He said with a growl. I grabbed his hand under the table to calm him down. _Be nice. _I projected. He rolled his eyes.

"What's up Mike?"

"Just wanted to know what you have been up to, we haven't really had time to catch up after you disappeared for a week." He said accusingly.

"Yeah, well I've been busy." Can't this guy leave me alone?!

"So where did you go?" I hesitated.

"Uh, Europe."

"Italy?"

"Why does it matter?" I shot back. This time Edward squeezed my hand.

"Just curious."

"Then yes I was in Italy." I said annoyed.

"Visiting your boyfriend?" I was going to make his blue eyes black in a second if he didn't shut up.

"Yes, I was visiting Caius. Now is there anything else I can help you with?" He looked suspicious.

"Nope." His voice popping the "p". "I'll talk to you later then." I nodded and he walked away. I groaned and pushed my fists into my temples.

"Now, now. _Be nice_." Edward mocked in a high voice. I just shot him a death glare, which caused him to raise his hands in surrender. The rest of the day was pointless, as usual. Finally I was sprawled out on Alice's bed as she chattered away about my wedding plans. She had been in contact with Sulpicia and they have been talking non-stop. Caius and I thought it was ridiculous; we hadn't even picked a date yet!

"So what do you think?" I looked up at Alice, who was waiting for an answer to a question that I didn't hear.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Bella! I am trying to discuss important issues with you!" She whined.

"Alice, we haven't even picked a date yet, honestly I am not even officially engaged…"

"Ah, but you will be soon! So are we thinking mermaid gown? I think it will do wonders for your figure, plus I think Caius would love it! Pica and I have been drooling over one in particular." I sighed and have a vague gesture.

"That sounds fine to me, I am trusting you Alice."

"As you should!" She continued to talk and I zoned out as usual. Eventually I just gave up and snuck out and down to the living room. The TV was on and everyone, besides Alice, was watching. Apparently there have been mass murders in Seattle and the police have no leads to what is happening.

"Vampires?" I asked as I sat next to Esme on the couch. Carlisle looked over to me.

"Possibly, although we are not sure. We will be monitoring the situation for now." I nodded. I got a text from Charlie then. **Hey head home, the Blacks are coming over for dinner. **Sighing I got up.

"Gotta go, the wolves were invited for dinner. See you guys tomorrow." They all waved goodbye.

"Bella! We haven't talked about what type of shoes you are wearing." Alice yelled causing everyone to look at me as if to say "RUN LIKE HELL." So I did. I booked it to my truck and headed home. I swear I saw Alice chasing after my truck; I sped up to avoid a needy pixie.

**A\N: Oooh! Okay so third story hope you like it! I won't be updating as much as the other two but I will try! I am also writing a MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FF so check it out! Love ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 2: Visions

The drive home was short; I lost Alice just as I turned onto the freeway. By the time I got home Jake, Billy and Charlie were sitting in front of the TV watching some game, while strategically pigging out on the pizzas in front of them. I cleared my throat and all three looked up. "Hey Bells." Charlie said quickly before looking back to the game. The Blacks nodded and followed Charlie actions. Rolling my eyes, I went up stairs. What was the point of coming home if they were just going to be watching the game the whole time? I sat on my bed and stared out my window.

I couldn't call Caius, he was busy. Which meant so were Jane and Felix. I just left the Cullens so that was pointless. Groaning I threw my phone on the bed. Then suddenly it rang. Confused I picked up the thrown object, but didn't recognize the number. I answered anyways. "Hello?" I asked

"Bella?!"

"Mom?!" I hadn't heard from her since I told her I was back in the states and even that was just an email, it has been almost six months since I've heard my mother's voice.

"Hey baby, I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you?"

"I'm great, I miss you. How's Jacksonville?" I asked.

"Humid, but I believe Phil is about to get signed, can you believe it!?"

"Wow mom, that's great!" I loved hearing my mom happy. I knew she wasn't too keen on the fact that I decided to move back to Washington, so it was nice she was still glad to talk to me.

"So you never told me, well kinda of, but how was Italy? Did you love it?" This brought a smile to my face.

"I absolutely fell in love. It was the best decision I have ever made. I can barley put it into words." I was beaming and for once I didn't care if I looked like a psychopath, nobody was here anyways. I was happy and in love. We continued to talk about Italy. She wanted to know about every friend, place, and meal I had. I tried to avoid Caius in conversation, but she was persistent.

"So, what's his name?" She said innocently.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bella, now what is the name of this boy that has got you all giddy?" I sighed, knowing she would get it out of me sooner or later.

"I wouldn't consider him a boy…" I trailed off, hoping that she wouldn't misinterpret it as me being a lesbian.

"Ah ha! So there is someone, okay, spill!" My mother was such a child sometimes. Though I did owe it to her to "talk boys" I guess.

"His name is Caius, he's twenty four." I said bracing for the lecture about dating an older guy.

"Oh my! I bet he's a real gentleman. Caius, I like it. Italian for sure. So how did you guys meet?" I gave her the usual story, obviously leaving out the vampire parts and him being a king and my soon coronation. When I got to the part about him meeting Charlie she laughed. "Poor guy, I bet Charlie had his hand on his gun the whole time. Well I would love to meet him, maybe someday in the future?" Tears formed at my eyes at the realization that my mother couldn't even go to my own wedding.

"Yeah, maybe. Mom, I have to go I am exhausted and need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later." I said through silent tears.

"Okay, baby girl, I love you!"

"Love you too." Then the line cut off. I clutched the phone tight in my hand and cried. I hadn't realized how much I miss my mother. I was silently sobbing and my whole body was shaking. It wasn't until I felt two cold arms wrap around me that I stopped. I looked up to see Edward; he smiled and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. He didn't even care that there was a werewolf downstairs.

"There is no time for tears." He said quietly. I leaned into his arms and he leaned back on the bed and pulled me into his chest. Clutching to his shirt I shook more with sobs. "Do you want me to call Caius?" he asked. That was the last thing I needed. To give him another reason to doubt my love for him. I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I choked out.

"Okay, Shh it's okay." He soothed. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed small circles on my back.

"How did you know?"

"Even with the wolf here, Alice was able to see glimpses of you crying. It wasn't hard to put together." I snuggled deeper against him.

"Thank you." He pressed his face into my hair.

"Anytime, Bella, anytime." I yawned loudly and he chuckled. I was so tired; I could barley keep my eyes open. "Go to sleep." I nodded and yawned again.

"Mmkay, love you, g'night." I slurred.

"Love you too Swan." Then the darkness came.

When I woke up the next morning, rain pattered my window and the soft call of the crows echoed through the morning. I got ready quickly and headed downstairs. Charlie had already left for work, so I just grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I ran straight into him. "Emmett?" I asked confused as I looked up at him.

"Hey Bella Bear!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a ride, now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his Jeep, which Rosalie was already in.

"Why? I can drive myself you know." I said slightly annoyed.

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Rolling my eyes I slid in the back.

"Morning Bella." Rose said. Her voice sounded strange. I mumbled a hello and Emmett sped towards school. We pulled into the lot and I spotted the other three Cullens, talking intently. All three looked up when we exited the Jeep. I stalked over to Edward.

"Morning!" He said in a fake, chipper tone.

"Okay, enough. What's going on?" They all looked at each other. "Hmm, no? Maybe I should just call my fiancé maybe he knows." I said reaching for my phone.

"No!" Edward shouted. I smirked and put it back into my pocket. I crossed my arms and raised my brows, waiting.

"Alice had a vision…" He trailed off. All of them looked at the ground.

"And..?" I pressed.

"Victoria," I gasped. "She was in town last night. Alice couldn't see your future so I rushed over while the rest of them went after her." He looked ashamed.

"So you lied last night, about seeing me upset." He nodded. I scoffed and started to walk away. They all followed and Jaz caught my arm.

"Bella, please." He said.

"You can't keep things like this from me. In case you forgot, she is after me, not you, me. So maybe you should let me make my own decisions when it comes to my own death." I said sharply, some of them winced. "Oh and maybe you should inform the wolves, you know since they need to protect the tribe and I think—"

"They already know, they were helping last night. Jacob was called shortly before I showed up." Edward interrupted. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Unbelievable! Does Italy know of this?" They all shook their heads no. "Well you need to tell them, Aro will be furious if you keep this from him."

"Bella we can't." Alice said.

"And why not?" I was annoyed.

"Because, they will just send over guards to 'handle it' like they keep doing! We don't need the Volturi coming to the rescue every time we have a problem." Unbelievable.

"Alice, this isn't some random nomad that decided to take old man Jensen as a midnight snack. This is my life we are talking about, Charlie's too. Don't you get it? She is hunting a member of the royal family."

"You are not royalty!" She shouted and got in my face. "Stop acting like a queen when you are still a damn human! We do not need your stuck up 'family' intervening with our lives anymore. We were perfectly fine before you came along!" Alice's words were like a slap to the face, even Jasper looked shocked. I was hurt, I didn't think that's how Alice felt. Tears sprung in my eyes.

"You know what? Have it your way, I'm leaving." I stalked across the lot avoiding the stares from my classmates, Edward caught up to me.

"Bella, please she didn't mean it." I was about to protest when I heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance; suddenly a black bike came around the corner, Jacob. I shrugged his arm off.

"Just, leave me alone." I jogged towards the bike. Jake stalled the bike and smiled at me.

"Hey Swan."

"Can we get out of here?" He smiled wider.

"That's why I'm here." I climbed onto the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Where to?"

"Wherever the Cullens can't get to me." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"La Push it is!" He punched it and we sped off towards the reservation. The last thing I saw was Edward yelling at a fuming Alice.

**A\N: So this chapter would have been up last night, but I was so tired after dance that I couldn't finish it! Did you like an angry Alice? I did! Review! I am so happy you guys are happy about the third story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

The ride to La Push was quiet as the only sound was the roar of the motorcycle. I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder as we rode past the green tree line. I was trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. I never knew Alice thought that way of me, of my family. I knew the Cullens never really trusted the Volturi, but Alice was supposed to be like a sister to me. Her words cut deep, I don't care if she only said them in the heat of the moment, it was if she drove a dagger in my heart and twisted.

The worse part was that nobody stood up for me. I thought they were family. Do they share the same views? All I know is that I can't trust her anymore. We arrived outside of Emily's house. Jake cut the engine and helped me off the bike. As soon as I was about to speak a swarm of voices assaulted us. The wolves ran from the house, Paul picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as he put me down. "Nice to see you too." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Great to see you Bells, we've missed you!" Seth said a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been around, but I'm here now." They all whooped and came to hug me one by one. We went inside the house and said hello to Emily, she was baking as all the boys drooled over the muffins. "So where's Sam?" I asked searching for her fiancé.

"He had a meeting with the elders, something about initiating Leah into the pack. She never got the full ritual." I nodded. Leah was somewhat shunned from the pack at first. It was the first female to phase since they discovered the pack's magic.

We all ended up around a bonfire at the beach eventually. I was snuggled in between Paul and Jake as we watched the embers rise and fall in the spring wind. I knew Jake was dying to ask what happened today, but I had a question of my own. "Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you on your way to my school this morning?" I asked. He looked around at the pack, who all shrugged.

"Well, last night when we were following Victoria she said that she would find you, no matter what." A shiver went through me, despite the fact that I was pressed in between two wolves. "I was worried that those bloodsuckers wouldn't be able to keep you safe, I was coming to see if you were okay. Obviously something happened though." I nodded. "Are you willing to share?" I took a deep breath.

"When the Cullens told me about last night, I told them that they needed to call Italy and inform them of what was going on. Caius told Carlisle to tell him anything that happens when it comes to my well being. They said they could handle it. Although I suggested that it would be a good idea, you know, they could send some of the guard and all of this would be over soon, but…" I trailed off, my cheeks getting redder with anger.

"But what?" Sam asked.

"It seems that the Cullens, Alice especially, don't even care about me, or my life." They were all silent as I stared at the flames.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Alice, she told me that I wasn't royalty and that they don't need my 'stupid family' intervening in their lives. And…" I took a deep breath. "And she said that they were better off before I came along." They were silent. The only sound was the waves against the rocks and the cracking of wood in the hearth.

"I'm so sorry." This was Paul. He placed his hand in mine and squeezed as my tears fell. Jake, well Jake was pissed. He was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Jake?" He shook his head and got up. Then he ran, I got up to go after him, but Paul stopped me. "But, Jake!"

"He's fine; he's not stupid enough to break the treaty. If he is going to the Cullens, it's not to attack." I relaxed a bit. The sun was setting. I didn't realize how late I had been here. My phone rang. It was Italy. If I answered I would have to tell them of the Cullens, but if I didn't then they would worry. Slowly I accepted the call and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Sulpicia's voice came through, I relaxed a bit.

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I was just making sure you were alright. We called the Cullens earlier and they said they haven't seen you all day." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've been on the reservation all day. Alice wouldn't have been able to see my future. I assure you I am completely okay." I sunk back down on the log.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Alice seems to be excited about your dress, don't you love it?" I was confused.

"Pica, what are you speaking of? I have not seen a dress or agreed on one." She was quiet for a moment.

"Alice, she, she told me that your dress was being ordered next week. She claimed it was perfect for you. I assumed you were the one to pick it out…"

"No, I did not. Alice seems to be planning a wedding of her own. I have not agreed on anything. She has done everything. I believe it is my day, not hers." I said in a stern voice that I rarely use with the queen.

"I'm sorry dear; I will have to correct her on this."

"No, allow me. You have done so much I think I can handle it." She laughed.

"I'm sure you can. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." I ended the call and turned to the wolves. "Anyone want to give me a ride to the Cullens?" A smirk came onto my lips.

When I arrived at the white manor, I was welcomed by a lot of yelling. I jumped off of Paul's back and told him to leave. I didn't need two wolves to deal with. He agreed and ran back towards La Push. Annoyed I stormed up the stone steps and pushed the doors open, eyes blazing. As I entered, all of them looked up and at me. The Cullens stood on one side and a very angry, half naked, wolf on the other. I approached Jake. I placed my hand on his arm. "Jake, you need to stay calm." He was shaking, but still his eyes met mine.

"Bella, you need to stay away from him." Edward warned. I glared at him.

"Oh, so now you're worried about me!?" I yelled. He flinched, but I ignored it. I turned back to Jacob. "Jake, you need to go."

"I am not leaving you here with these _monsters_." He spat.

"I will be fine, now go. Please, if you phase, you'll break the treaty. Be the better person." He somewhat relaxed and kissed my temple.

"I won't be far." I was about to argue, but I nodded. He gave one last warning look before leaving through the back door. Once he was out of sight, I slowly turned to them.

"Bella, you must understand—" Edward started.

"No, I don't want to hear anything from you. What I would like to know is why?" They all looked confused.

"Why what, dear?" Esme asked.

"Why did you lie? Was it part of some master plan to overthrow my family? Newsflash, it's not happening."

"We never wanted that!" Rosalie screamed.

"Bella, you have to believe us, we never wanted to hurt you." Emmett said.

"You didn't. In fact you've made me stronger in a sense. I can't believe I trusted you, especially you, Alice." She glared at me. "Do they know?"

"Bella—"

"Know what?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, that Alice here has been planning my whole wedding. It seems that she is planning her dream wedding, but using mine as an excuse. The Volturi's bank account isn't so you can play princess for a day. It's pathetic. Just. Like. You." I didn't regret anything I said. Alice was fuming. Although the rest of them looked shocked.

"Alice, care to explain yourself?" Carlisle said.

"She, she can't have everything! It's not fair, we have all had to work for what we have and now just because she was spared for dinner, she gets everything! You may think she is a saint, but she is just a spoiled brat that wanted a way out of her sad little life!" Jasper stepped away from her, and Esme looked heartbroken, I, well I was just pissed.

"How dare you. I never wanted this! I told Caius I didn't want to be queen! When I found out about the mate thing I was petrified! The only thing I have ever done that was right in my life was falling in love; you have no right to tell me about myself! I do not have a sad life, I have a great one. Whether I went to Italy or not, I would have still found him. _That_ is how true love works, not that you would know." I spat at her. She looked from me to Jasper and back again, a look of heartbreak came over her.

"Bella, I, I'm sorry…" She spoke softly. Unbelievable.

"Save it. I know it's not true. Now I need to get home before my father worries." I spun and left the house quickly. Not before I realized I had to walk. Groaning I started towards the highway. I was halfway down the main road when I heard the engine of a car. A black Mercedes pulled up next to me, it was Jasper. "Here to yell at me?" I said icily.

"No, I am here to take you home, get in." I thought about it, then reluctantly got in.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." He said, but he gave me a slight smile. We sat in silence as he drove, it started to rain and all I could think of was what Alice had said. What she right? Was I just looking for a way out of Forks?

**A\N: What do you think? Was she right? Oh and no Jasper is not the one in love with her, don't worry. There is an explanation for Alice's craziness. Sorry it took so long to update, I recently injured my back and it has been killing me. I haven't been up to much of anything. Anyways Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights to SM.**

Chapter 4: I Understand

It had been days since my last encounter with the Cullens. I sent them a message to leave me alone for a while. I wasn't angry with them, I was angry with myself. I didn't even let them explain and I felt terrible. I hadn't talked to anyone, not even Caius. Every time he called I just made the excuse of having homework or I was tired. It killed me that I was avoiding him, but I couldn't even face his voice at the moment. I was sitting down by the beach, the boys were in the background playing soccer or something. I was just watching the waves crash against the beach. These were the times that I really loved Washington, the simplicity of it. The sound of bells interrupted my thoughts, my phone was sing from my bag. I found it quickly, the number was blocked. "Hello?" I asked.

"Are you done avoiding me, my love?" His voice asked, I could tell her was smirking.

"Did you really think using a blocked number, would get me to talk to you?" I asked.

"It worked, didn't it? Look, Isabella I know why you did it." Caius's voice made me smile as I tossed a rock into the sea.

"I doubt that."

"Love, I spoke to the Cullens." My heart dropped.

"What…?"

"Edward called me, he was worried about you. He also told me about Alice." A shiver ran through my body, I hadn't seen Alice at school and now I was concerned.

"She's still alive, right?" This time he laughed.

"Yes, she is currently under what you could consider a detox." His words made no sense.

"What are you talking about? A detox? For what?"

"Love, do you remember when Alice went missing at that hunting trip?" I knew exactly what he was speaking of. Recently the Cullens were on a trip near Rainer and Alice had gone missing for almost a day, no trail, no scent. Jasper went almost catatonic. When they found her the next day she claimed she followed a bear and fell down a crack near a cave and it took her a while to dig her way out. Thanks to Edward, they knew she was telling the truth. Ever since, she had been off in a way that I could put my finger on.

"Yes, when she fell down into that cave."

"There was no cave, but there was Victoria." My blood ran cold.

"Victoria? What does she have to do with this?"

"You see, since Victoria is trying to get to you, she is going through the ones you love. Victoria has created some new vampires, some with special abilities. One in particular is that they can implant thoughts, memories, and even new lives in their victims. This vampire pushed all those thoughts into Alice's head. Those weren't real. She was trying to get you to lose your trust in the Cullens, to get you alone." I could almost cry. I treated them like peasants and it wasn't their fault. I choked on my tears. "Isabella?"

"I feel _awful_." I choked out.

"Oh, no, it was not your fault. Since Alice believed these were her own thoughts, so did everyone else. Do not feel as if this all falls on you." Caius' voice was soothing.

"Then who does it fall on?"

"Erik, the vampire who cursed our beloved Alice. He was taken care of, and now Alice is trying to get her mind back together." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So what now? I doubt they would forgive me. I was awful, I acted as if they were nothing. Alice is going to hate me." Tears continued to fall. Caius was silent but I knew he was still there. "Can I see her? Should I see her?"

"I think you should, they will understand, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm going."

When I arrived at the Cullens house, Carlisle was waiting on the porch. He was leaning against the railing, when he saw me he straightened up. I paused at the bottom of the steps. My eyes were still red and swollen from earlier and I felt sick. "Bella?"

"Hi." I spoke, my throat still scratchy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was kind, not hostile at all.

"Caius called." He nodded in understanding. Suddenly the door opened and Edward came out. Tears welled behind my eyes as I looked at my best friend. He seemed to notice it and came forward and pulled me into his arms. I collapsed into tears and clung to him with all my might. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry." I gasped.

"Shh, Bella it's okay." He soothed, while rubbing circles on my back. Carlisle had gone back into the house when we broke apart.

"No, it's not. I was terrible and none of you deserved it. I should have just listened, instead I was only thinking of myself."

"No, you were thinking of your family and that is completely understandable." Edward said as he brushed the hair from my eyes.

"Does she hate me?" I asked, my eyes on the floor.

"No. She hates herself." I gasped and looked up at him.

"What!? That's ridiculous, it wasn't her fault!"

"We've tried to tell her that, but she won't listen. She is made at herself because she didn't see it. She feels as if her power had failed her." I shook my head as more tears came.

"I need to see her." Edward nodded and led me into the house and up to Alice and Jasper's room. He left me alone. I knocked twice.

"Come in." A small voice said from behind the door. I entered slowly. Alice was curled up in the center of her bed, hair a mess, no make up, yet still beautiful. She looked up as I walked in and then tucked her head back into her arms. I couldn't take it anymore I ran forward and wrapped my arms around the small vampire. She froze for a moment, then relaxed and returned my embrace. She shook with dry sobs, I held her with all my might. We stayed like this for what felt like forever. "So I guess I'm forgiven." She said once we pulled apart. I laughed and ruffled her already messed up hair.

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't know what you were doing. Plus, the problem was handled." I said. She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Is that your way of telling me your fiancé killed the vampire that attacked me?"

"Possibly, I didn't ask. I never do." We both laughed and I was so happy that I had her back. "I feel like I should apologize to the others."

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" A chorus of voices came floating up the stairs. I smiled.

"Thanks guys, I love you." I said knowing they could hear me. "So, how are you? Is everything back to normal?"

"Yeah, I believe so. It was weird at first, you know adjusting to my own thoughts in my head." I nodded. We continued to talk for hours. I forgot how much I missed talking to her. Eventually it was time to go home. I said goodnight to the Cullens and made sure Alice was okay. As I pulled into the house, I noticed Charlie wasn't home. I unlocked the door and made my way through the dark house. A note was on the fridge: _Bells, got an emergency call. Be home later. – Dad. _Sighing, I headed upstairs. My bedroom window was open.

"I thought I closed that." I mumbled. Just as I was about to close it, I heard a voice.

"Bella." I spun my hand clutching my chest. Leaning against the far wall was Jake.

"Dammit Jake! Give me a heart attack why don't you?" He stayed still, glaring at me. "Jake?"

"Where did you? You just left without a word today." He asked me.

"I went to the Cullens." He went rigid, his hands curling into fists.

"The leeches? Why? You said you were done with them."

"Jake, it was a big misunderstanding. You see Victoria, she had this vampire, and-"

"I don't care about anymore vampires! You chose them." He said with a laugh that sounded acidic.

"I didn't choose anyone."

"Yes, you did. You left me again and now you're back with the bloodsuckers." Jake came towards me, shaking.

"Jake, I though we've been over this. I thought you understood. You were actually getting used to the idea of Caius and me together." He placed his hands on the sides of my face.

"But, he's in Italy. I'm right here. I will always be right here. Please, choose me." His words confused me.

"Jake, I don't understand. I'm with Caius. I love Caius."

"I love you." I froze.

"Jake, no. You can't, I'm engaged. I think…I think you should leave. Please too much has happened today." He dropped his hands and nodded. He turned to the window.

"You need to understand what is good for you and who can give you a life." With that he leapt from the window and disappeared. Turing around I noticed my drawers were all open, and that half of my t-shirts, were gone.

**A/N: *HIDES IN CORNER* I know it's been a while, but I have a good reason…okay not really. I just had no creative drive for this story, but I am trying to update! Sorry if this chapter sucks! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Chapter 5: The Red Coats Are Coming

I was pacing in front of my house, which probably wasn't a great idea, waiting for Jasper and Edward. After I saw that my clothes were missing I also noticed the lock was busted on my window and I'm sure that Jake didn't do it. I had to push everything that had just happened out of my head. I knew Jacob had some feelings for me, but I thought he had gotten over them. A rustled to my right caught my attention. Jasper and Edward came out of the forest. Edward rushed over to me. "So what exactly happened?"

"I don't know, I just saw that half of my clothes were missing. I doubt Charlie was doing laundry. Also there was a faint smell of vampire." Jasper looked confused.

"Humans can't smell vampires."

"I lived with a full coven for two and a half months, I know what vampire smells like." I said annoyed. Jasper nodded.

"Sorry. Edward you stay here with Bella, I'll go scope it out." Then Jasper disappeared into the house.

"What happened before showed up?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Bella your heart is sporadic. I could hear it from a mile away." He said with a knowing look.

"I'm just worried about the vampire." I lied.

"That's bullshit, I know when you're worried. What happened?" I explained what happened with Jacob, his face was twisted in disgust by the end of it.

"He does understand that you technically have a fiancé, right?" Edward said.

"Yes, but he believes that I have been brain washed or something. No matter what I say, it isn't going through to him." I said exasperated.

"Bella, you need to stay away from him. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"But he's family." I argued

"So is Caius." I sighed, I knew he was right. Just then Jasper landed next to us, his face worried. "What is it?

"Alice."

"What happened? Is she alright?" I asked, suddenly frantic.

"She's fine, but she had a vision."

"About what?" Edward asked.

"She knows what happened. It's all connected. She'll explain when we get there." I nodded and Edward bent down so I could get on his back and then we were off. It didn't take long to reach the house. We didn't waste any time as we rushed inside. The Cullen family was in the living room, Carlisle was pacing while Alice had her head in her hands. Jasper rushed over to his wife and held her tight. "Alice, what is it?"

"There isn't anything else! No more! No more." Alice was wide eyed and shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned. Rosalie stepped forward.

"After she saw the vision, she kept searching, but there's nothing." Rose said rubbing Alice's back.

"What was the vision?" I turned to Carlisle, he nodded and gestured for me to sit down.

"Do you remember what you saw on the TV about the killings in Seattle? How you thought it was vampires?" I nodded. "Well, you were right. It seems the army is not random, it has been created, by whom we do not know, we do know one thing."

"What's that?" I asked, my heart erratic.

"The army is coming for you." I stopped breathing, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a second as well.

"My cl-clothes?" I asked

"They were to help track your scent. They were passed around to the army." Carlisle said.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked. I couldn't think, I was terrified. I wasn't scared because I could die, but because I couldn't miss out on my life. I was supposed to graduate, move to Italy, get married! No one had answered Edwards question, but I knew the solution.

"We have to tell him, we have to tell Caius." They all looked at me in shock.

"Bella…I don't know if that's a good idea…" Emmett said.

"No, he deserves to know. We have kept in the dark for too long, he deserves better than that." Everyone agreed and of course I was the one that had to call. For the first time I was actually scared to talk to my fiancé.

I was sitting on the roof of the Cullen house, the phone in my hand. I had been staring at it for almost half an hour. I told them I wanted to do this alone. So here I am trying to make excuses to not call him. Eventually I got my nerve and dialed. I waited and after two rings he answered. "Ciao, Isabella."

"Hey." I said trying to sound light.

"What do I owe the pleasure my love?" I hated that I only called when I needed help or I was delivering bad news.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"See the thing is…"

"Isabella." His tone was curt and hard.

"So you remember when I thought Laurent was the last of my worries?"

"Yes."

"Ha, I lied." There was a loud crash on the other end that made me jump. "Caius!?" I asked alarmed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled.

"Look I know you're angry, but look on the bright side you aren't in the dark for this one." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Damn it I trusted those Cullens with your safety! This is how they repay me, this is how Carlisle repays me!?"

"You need to calm down, you haven't even hear what I have to say!" I heard a deep pull of breath on the other end, I took this as my go ahead. "Alice had a vision. Last night I saw that some of my clothes were missing. Recently there has been some killings in Seattle and it seems they are related to vampires. Those vampires seem to have my scent and have been passing it around…and…"

"And?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm being tracked by a vampire army." I said. There was silence on the other end. I waited. "Caius?" I whispered.

"Where is the army now?" He said after a few moments.

"All we know is that they are tracking, not their whereabouts or who created them or who is leading them. That is all Alice gave us."

"Let me speak to Jasper." Sighing I got up and entered the house with the phone. I handed it to Jaz and he immediately went into military mode as he made his way out back. I snuggled into Edward on the couch while we watched a sappy movie with the rest of the family.

Soon Jasper came back in and handed me the phone then strangely disappeared. "Hello?"

"Hello, love." I relaxed somewhat. "So it turns out, Alice's vision was from the summer, it is spring now so we have time. I wish I could be there to protect you, but the Romanians have been around and I can't abandon the castle now. I will be with you soon, they will not touch you. I swear."

"I trust you."

"Good, now I must go but I will call later." His voice was strained.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Then the line clicked. Jasper came back in, but not alone. Behind him was Jacob. Edward growled and stood up, I followed suit equally mad. "What is he doing here?" I sneered. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He is here to help." I looked at them questioning.

"Let's take these bloodsuckers down!" This was not going as planned.

**A\N: I really should just stop apologizing. But here's another chapter. Next chapter will have some training! Review! I am not abandoning this story but school is crazy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 6: Only the Strong Survive

I was not happy about this. Although, as usual, nobody seemed to care. I didn't want the wolves helping for two reasons. One, they would get hurt and I didn't need that on my conscious. Two, I hated Jacob. Nonetheless we are here, in the middle of nowhere training a werewolf pack. Turns out the army are all newborns and are much more different than the usual covens I have encountered. Jasper has had experience with newborns when he fought in the vampire territory wars, so he was training us. Well he was training them; I was sitting on the ground watching. I had seen vampire training before, when it came to Demetri and Felix, but this was so much more intricate, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them.

Jasper was like a cat, so fluid in his movements, it was somewhat beautiful. I felt someone sit next to me, I looked up to see Carlisle. He gave me a small smile. "Not practicing?" I asked. He smiled.

"I decided to take a break, see how you are."

"I'm great." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" I sighed, this man could see right through me.

"No, I'm far from okay. This is the third time I have been hunted by vampires and I am not thrilled. Also the Romanians are attacking the castle again and I can't help but worry about them, especially Caius. What if he doesn't make it this time." I angrily wiped the tears that fell. I felt his arms go around my shoulders.

"My dear Bella, for as long as I have known the Volturi, they have never lost a fight. Now, they have something to fight for," I looked up confused. "You." I blushed and stared back at the ground. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Everything will be alright, I promise." I smiled and turned to face him.

"Thank you Carlisle, you have been so considerate of my situation these past months and I couldn't be more grateful." He smiled and laughed.

"Well, in some ways I consider us family. Think of me as your distant, but close, cousin." I laughed.

"Alright, will do." We continued to watch the fighting and after a while I began to doze off and eventually fell asleep. I woke up later in a very large bed, looking around I realized I was in Alice's room. Groggily I got up and made my way downstairs. The lot was in the living room. "What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Three in the afternoon." Alice said. I blinked and finally noticed how light it was outside.

"Woah, I'm exhausted." I said as I collapsed next to Rose on the couch.

"Well, wake up. We got some news." I sat up straighter and looked at Jasper. My heart was racing.

"Okay, go on."

"We have been speculating about who has been running the army. Then with the incident with Alice, there was even more speculation. What we never considered was the two together." It was if my blood froze.

"So Victoria…She is controlling it?" I asked, hoping the answer would be a no.

"So far, yes that is what we believe. Now if Victoria is the one after you with this army then we are going to need to be on watch 24/7." I sighed.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I believe you do." Came a voice from behind me, I hadn't realized the wolves hadn't left yet. Jake was glaring at me.

"And _why_ are you still here?" I asked annoyed.

"Battle plans." He winked, I felt sick. I turned back to Jasper.

"Have you talked to Aro?" He nodded.

"Yes, and there was a lot of screaming in the background…" I cringed at the thought of Caius getting angry and ripping off the first limb he could reach.

"So we are just supposed to wait then?"

"Bella, there isn't anything we can do. Victoria is hiding from Alice's visions and we don't know when the army is going to be here. We can't live looking over our shoulders." Edward said. I nodded and tried to breathe normally. Just then my phone rang. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Dad?"

"Where are you?" He sounded distraught.

"I'm with the Cullens…why?" I said confused.

"We have had some disappearances lately, I was just concerned. You will be home tonight, yes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, good. See you later."

"Okay…" Then the line clicked. I glanced up at the Cullens. "Disappearances?"

"Probably the vampire that stole your clothes." Rose said. I nodded. My heart started racing.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Edward said at my side. I just shook my head.

"No, people are dying because of me!" I stood and started pacing. "It's all my fault, if I had just listened to my mother and never had gone to Italy, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Bella, this is not your fault!" Seth said.

"It is. If we hadn't given that bitch asylum, she would be dead and I wouldn't be being hunted by a bunch of crazy new vampires." I was breathing hard. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"It seems the Queen's true colors have come out." Said Paul from his spot by the bar. My ring suddenly felt heavier. I straightened up and looked into his eyes.

"Some have to be stronger than others." I walked from the room and grabbed my jacket and left the house. Was it smart to wander the road alone? No. Did I care? No. About ten minutes later, someone grabbed my arm. I whirled ready to hit until they grabbed my fist. Carlisle. "Just what I need, an escort."

"Actually you do, but I thought you would appreciate me instead of Jasper." I turned and continued to walk.

"So are you here to tell me how rude I was and that I am becoming crazy?" He chuckled.

"No, I actually think you are becoming more of a woman and a lot stronger."

"Only the strong survive."

"Then we don't need to worry about you." I shrugged. "Bella what do you have against Jacob?" I stopped and turned.

"Why?"

"You act as if you hate him. As of last night he is our ally and I need to understand what is going on between you two." I sighed, but told him what happened the night Jacob came in my room. "Have you told your fiancé about this?"

"What no! I can't. I don't like Jake, but I don't want him dead." Carlisle laughed.

"He wouldn't kill him Bella…"

"Well he would be very pissed, Caius is very protective."

"No arguing there." Eventually I got tired of walking so Carlisle ran me back to my house. I said goodnight and entered the house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway but he wasn't in the house. I ran up to my room and breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie was sitting on my bed, but in his hands, was my Volterra book.

"Dad?" He turned and held the book up.

"What is this?" He said, his face full of confusion.

"Uh, it's a history book, from where I was staying in Italy." I said as I removed my coat and hung it on the back of my chair.

"Who's Marcus?" I looked at him and he was pointing to the Italian script that was signed Marcus Volturi.

"He's Caius' older brother. It was a gift, he noticed how much I enjoyed reading."

"And he just gave you a leather bound book, this looks to be a couple hundred years old." He look was accusing.

"What? You think I stole it?" I asked.

"No, I am just confused. You seem to be very close with his family only after a few months."

"Sometimes people just click."

"Hmm. Well I am going to watch the game, don't stay up too late, you have finals this week. Just because you've been accepted into your fancy Italian school doesn't mean you can slack off in school." He said as he left my room, handing me my book. I had completely forgotten about finals. In fact I had been so out of it I forgot about graduation all together. Now that Charlie is getting suspicious I have to be even more careful or when my world crumbles, he'll fall with me.

**A\N: So next chapter will be much more exciting. Its GRADUATION! Yay! So we may have a few guests! Review!**


End file.
